


stuck with you

by miyafour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, but no they didn’t do it, i love kenhina, kenhina - Freeform, kenhina bffs, kenma is just in love, shouyou is a forgetful drunk, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyafour/pseuds/miyafour
Summary: shouyou didn't know what he did wrong, but it must've been really bad because kenma had avoided him for months now (well, he may be exaggerating because it’s only been two weeks). he desperately wanted to fix things but he never found an opportunity — not until they get trapped in the elevator."so what's your plan?""....""please don't tell me we're going to be stuck here for the next twenty-four hours. not us. please.""..."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	stuck with you

it started one fateful day. he didn't know what he was doing, and the other probably didn't either. they were drunk and stressed and although it came out as hazy and blurry memories, shouyou knew that something happened that night.

he just didn't know _what_ had happened. they probably did not have sex. well, sure, if he and kenma _did_ have sex, then kenma wouldn't be reacting that way towards him — like he was some kind of virus. i mean, it's normal to fend off your best friend jokingly, but kenma was literally pushing him away — like both of them were the same ends of a magnet that continuously repelled each other no matter how hard you tried.

of course, shouyou tried to talk to him. he had to nurse his really bad hangover but talking to kenma was more important.

"hey, what happened?", he'd asked the older, but kenma just sent him a glare and walked away.

shouyou tried asking their mutual friends and kenma's close friend, kuroo, but even he didn't know why kenma was acting that way.

all he wanted was to fix things between them — _whatever_ it was that had happened.

it had already been two weeks since that fateful night, one that shouyou _still_ couldn't remember and he was practically hopeless now.

all his texts, dms and such were unanswered by kenma and he was starting to feel the heartache settle in, along with the rejection pooling in his stomach, with the thought that ' **my crush literally just killed two birds with one stone'.**

kenma still wasn't talking to him and he needed an opportunity to fix things but he didn't know how he'd come up with one.

luckily for shouyou, the gods were in his favor, because as the elevator doors were about to close, the said boy he missed dearly had rushed in, accompanying him.

kenma was panting, grumbling in a cute manner.

well, at least it was cute to shouyou.

"thank god i came in here while sho —", he mumbles to himself before looking up and recognizing shouyou.

"hi kenma," shouyou says, sheepish smile painted on his face.

kenma automatically glares, scooting away as far as the confined space would let him.

 _please, gods up there, let me out of here._ kenma begged internally, hoping the elevator would reach the ground floor soon.

but his hopes get crushed as the elevator came to an abrupt stop at the 10th floor, the electricity disappearing, and the emergency light at the top left switching on.

"oh my god," kenma mutters, exasperated.

"don't tell me there's a—"

"power stoppage." shouyou finishes his sentence with his signature grin.

**what** **the** **hell** **is** **he** **saying** **?** **power stoppage??**

kenma gives him a look of disbelief, before he rolls his eyes.

"so what's your plan?"

"...."

"please don't tell me we're going to be stuck here for the next twenty-four hours. not us. please."

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> here's a short story dedicated to my fave pair, kenhina ♡ i'm actually really excited for this so i'd like to hear your thoughts on this!! looking forward to it? :D comment down!!


End file.
